


Important Phonecalls [Aomine Daiki]

by selvatic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, teikou, touou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Aomine Daiki x Reader}</p><p>Aomine Daiki © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Phonecalls [Aomine Daiki]

“Daikiiii! I’m boooored!” she whined from the corner of the carpet where she was lying. The blue-haired male raised slightly the side of the magazine that covered his face and shot her a glance through the pages.

“Mmm hmmmm…” Uninterested, he let the magazine fall on his face again, not bothering to get up from the couch.

“Oh, come on! Get up!”

“Nah, whatever.”

Her futile attempts to kindle some interest in him were irrevocably interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. As he made absolutely no move to pick it up, she was forced to get up and pick it up herself.

“Hello?” Standing in front of the mounted device, she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. “Can you please wait a moment?” She covered the microphone with her palm. “Get up! It’s your boss!” she hissed at the half-sleeping male.

“Whaaa…? It’s Sunday! What does he want?” he complained.

“I don’t know. Get your ass here now!”

“Why didn’t he send me an email?” He continued grumbling as he unwillingly got off the couch.

“Probably ’cause you never read them!” He grabbed the phone from her hand.

“Yes. Oh hello, boss.” Seeing how seriously he was talking, she decided that it was the perfect moment to get back to him for ignoring her. Standing just outside his reach, she took her t-shirt off, revealing a lacy bra. Instinctively, he shot a glance at the movement that he had registered in his peripheral vision, and realising what she was doing, he glared at her.

 _The fuck you think you’re doing?_ He mouthed the words, a frown settling on his brow. She shrugged innocently and proceeded to remove the bra. His eyes opened wide for a single moment.

“Ughhh, yes sir, I’m listening.” He turned his attention back to the phone call, feigning indifference. A half-smile crossing her face, she approached him, her fingers hovering just a breath away from his groin.

 _Not interested, huh?_ Her lips expressed the comment, without a sound escaping them. He snorted.

“No, sir, I didn’t say anything.” He rolled his eyes at the progress of the phone call. “Yes, I read through the report.”

Her fingers reached the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms and traced the textile. He didn’t even look at her. Determined to draw his full attention, she let her hand travel south, between his legs. Caressing his crotch over his clothes, she gazed at him, a smug expression plastered on her face. He spared her a condescending glance. Reaching under his t-shirt, she slipped her palm under his pants, inside his boxers. Her fingers curled around him, and felt him grow hard in an instant.

“Still pretending you’re not interested…?” she whispered in his ear, as her hand pumped him up and down. He gasped against the phone.

“Yes, I know what you’re talking about.” He said to the device, a single droplet of sweat trickling down his forehead. She dropped on her knees in front of him, pulling his clothes from his waist down to the floor with her. Teasing him, she licked his length once.

Growing increasingly irritated, his hand found its way to her head and pulled her closer to his hardness. She wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head up and down.

 _Fuck._ He struggled to keep his breathing even.

“Umm, actually sir, something just came up. I will call you later.” He hang up without waiting for an answer. “Do you think this is a fucking game?” he growled at her.

“Me? No. I’m being absolutely serious”, she retorted, fake innocence colouring her voice.

“I will pound the meaning of _serious_ into your very freaking core!” he hissed, flipping her on her back against the carpet. His palm latching itself on her nude chest, he used his free hand to remove all her remaining clothes. Positioning himself between her thighs, he brought a soft, silky leg on his shoulder, and using her thigh as an anchor point, he made his promise come true; _he pounded the meaning of serious into her very core._

A few hours and several _poundy_ rounds later, he lay sweating on the floor. She fell asleep on his chest, a satisfied smile adorning her lips.

_Fuck. I forgot to call the boss._


End file.
